Deviant Skrulls/Alternate Universe Skrulls
The Skrulls are present in many realities, with more or less important variations in their history, appearances, and biology. Counter-Earth The Skrulls of the Counter-Earth pocket dimension were mostly wiped out by Galactus. Among the survivors were Kl'rt who worked with Dr. Doom to experiment on the Silver Surfer. He absorbed some of the Surfer's power cosmic and gained additional powers. He was slain by the Fantastic Four. Earth-13 When Counter-Earth was briefly merged with Earth-50, the Skrulls were part of a massive invasion of Earth. Earth-712 The Kree and Skrull races were in conflict with each other until Galactus consumed the Skrull home-world. One survivor, Skymax, sought out survivors, bringing him to Earth where he rescued Joe Ledger and endowed him with the Power Prism. Both Ledger and Skymax joined the Squadron Supreme. Skymax maintained and off-and-on membership with the organization. Earth-772 Many of the Skrull' early attempts to invade the Earth led to clashes with the Fantastic Four. The Super-Skrull battled the Fantastic Four when the Invisible Girl was replaced by Spider-Man, leading to the Super-Skrull's defeat. Earth-804 History diverged during the Kree-Skrull War when Ronan the Accuser slayed Rick Jones. At that time Kree hero Captain Marvel was a prisoner of the Skrulls and was being forced to build an Omni-Wave Projector. Completing his task he used it to attempt to contact Rick and learned that his friend was dead. Marvel, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver battled the Skrull forces. Their leader Dorrek VII released the Super Skrull and sent him to destroy Captain Marvel. When Dorrek's daughter Anelle begged her father to stop the fighting he slapped her. Anelle then left and sided with the heroes. In the final battle, Mar-Vell slayed the Super-Skrull, while Dorrek VII was killed in battle against rebel forces against his rule. Anelle succeeded Dorrek as leader of the Skrulls and ordered them to stand down all hostilities. She then began working with Captain Marvel, who had just been appointed ruler of the Kree by the Supreme Intelligence to forge everlasting peace between their two races. Earth-906 Captain Marvel did not die from cancer and unknowingly spread a cancerous plague throughout the known universe. This greatly weakened both the Kree and Skrull empires, leading to the end of the Kree-Skrull War. Earth-1228 The Skrulls posed as the "S People" and sent out boxes that emitted cosmic rays. They promised that the boxes would fulfill the receiver's wildest fantasies, however in reality they were supposed to turn humans into mindless slaves. One such box was sent to the bullpen at Marvel Comics and they were mutated and banded together as the Fantastic Four. Ultimately the Fantastic Four and Namor learned the truth and foiled the Skrull plot. Earth-3290 The Earth (and its superhuman defenders) surrendered to the Skrulls at the end of Queen Veranke's Secret Invasion. Earth-5692 The Skrulls conquered the Earth before the emergence of super heroes and abandoned it during the 20th century at the approach of Galactus whom was stopped by the multiversal team, the Exiles. Earth-10021 The Skrulls conquered Earth during the Secret Invasion, converted billions of humans into Skrull-Human hybrids, and those billions die later due to a virus released by Norman Osborn who was slain by Captain America. In the aftermath the Avengers were arrested by the United Nations due to the genocide. Earth-10219 The Skrulls' Secret Invasion stayed secret and the Skrulls are manipulating the human race from the shadows, bringing about the end of conflict in the superhuman community and between nation-states. They are steadily replacing super heroes, leaders, etc and for all intents and purposes have already conquered the world. Earth-20604 The Skrulls led by their billion year old emperor, Super-Skrull had conquered a million worlds before setting sights on Earth. They gave the humans a "cure" to aging and diseases, which also gave them super powers. The pills included picobots that would desiccate the host upon activation. Once most of humanity had taken the pills, the Skrull emperor activated the picobots, killing most of the human population. Earth-1298 The Skrulls were enslaved by SHIELD and turned into training dummies who were shapeshifted into dangerous mutants like Magneto and his X-Men or Havok and The Six. Earth-5631 In this reality, the Skrulls are one of the many races inhabiting Patchworld. At some point prior to their first appearance, they lost the throneworld of their empire, Tarnax-IV, to Galactus . After his, the surviving Skrulls emigrated to Satriani. However, the race was deemed such a threat to galactic stability by the other races of Patchworld that the Synode put an embargo on Satriani, making it impossible for the Skrulls to ship weapons to their planet or prepare for warfare. To get rid of the embargo, Warpriest Kh'oja send four Skrulls to Earth, where they impersonated the young superhero team Power Pack in order to infiltrate S.W.O.R.D. and steal a planetary force field disruptor that would allow the Skrulls to remove the force field around Satriani. . The plan failed because Corporale Paibok, who was posing as Jack Power, betrayed the mission since he'd rather stay on Earth. Earth-6109 The Skrulls were under siege from Galactus when the heroes led by Captain America were looking for the Muonic Inducer. After helping Veranke escape, the heroes fought through Galactus's minions and the Skrulls. Titannus was also on a rampage targeting the Skrull scientists. If the Skrull homeworld is saved, they will help Earth when the Kree threaten to enslave humanity. Otherwise, the sector of space will destabilize as the Kree and Skrull go to war with one another, costing millions of lives. Earth-7712 The Skrulls attempted to invade the Earth and battled that realities Fantastic Four, a version of the team that has vastly different powers than most other realities. Although the Skrulls were defeated the details surrounding this encounter remains unrecorded. Earth-7812 The Skrulls were in a centuries long war with the Kree. Thanks to the manipulations of the Supreme Intelligence, the heroes Rick Jones, Captain Marvel, and the Avengers worked together to end the Kree/Skrull War much like they did on Earth-616. Earth-9047 On Earth-9047, the Skrulls freely move around the population and can be employed -a Skrull was seen on a queue for a job as guest star and driver for the Quasi-Humans, and the music band The Beatles were Skrulls. Human beings can mutate and become "Skrulks", as happened on Finigan's Island. A story that was probably out-of-continuity suggested that a great percentage of superhuman beings, and even non-superhumans, on Earth-9047 were shapeshifting Skrulls infiltrating. This whole plot was dismissed by a Marvel editor named René (Whittaeker), officially because it was too far-fetched, but really because René was a Skrull secret agent. Earth-9230 After the events following the death of Tony Stark, the Skrulls were able to infiltrate spies in the place of key people on Earth so they could invade it after many heroes who were against the Superhuman Registration Act were imprisoned. Earth-9602 The Skrulls are the native inhabitants of Mars with both shape-shifting and psionic abilities. J'onn J'onzz, a.k.a. Mister X, left his home-world for Earth to avoid his more violent brethren. Earth-9904 The Skrulls attempted to sabotage the American space program circa the 1950's by having one of their own disguise himself as Vice-President Richard Nixon. This plot was foiled thanks to the time travelling Immortus who revealed the plot. Immortus sought to destroy any reality in which the human race would travel to the stars and used the Forever Crystal to eliminate Earth-9904 from existence. Earth-9997 The Skrulls were one of many alien races manipulated by the Celestials as part of their complex reproduction plans. The Skrulls had reached the third tier of mutation when they had first encounter the Kree race. The once peaceful Skrulls were "willed" to be brutal enemies by the Kree who were angered at the losing a contest with the Cotati, leading to the Kree/Skrull War. The Shaper of Worlds was also a member of the Skrull race who was transformed into a Cosmic Cube and later regained his sentience, hence his Skrull like face. Sui-San, wife of Mentor was also a Skrull in disguise, and as such both her children Thanos and Starfox are both part Skrull. Earth-14118 The Skrull-Kree hybrid son Dorrek VIII (Earth-14118) of the Skrull princess Anelle (Earth-616) and the Kree warrior Mar-Vell (Earth-616), rules a united empire of Skrulls and Kree thirty years in the future (2044 AD), the Kree-Skrull Union. Five years later he exterminates life on Earth thru bombardment of cortex neutralizer. Earth-15797 Earth being a planet devoid of super-humans, is was the planet ideal for Skrull conquest. When the Skrulls began the initial stages of their invasion of Earth on Christmas Eve, they found unlikely opposition from a homeless man named Jesse who had been endowed with the power of Nova. Jesse sacrificed his life to stop the Skrull invasion, blowing up their ship and killing all the Skrulls aboard. Earth-20604 The Skrulls of this reality had already conquered a million worlds before their attempted conquest of Earth. Skrull technology allowed all humans to become "Capes" or super-humans. In a sinister plot, the Skrulls returned and integrated the world's powers into their "Super-Skrull" armor. The Skrulls then eliminated all of the humans, including three members of the Fantastic Four. The only remaining human was the non-powered Ben Grimm who pummeled the now non-powered Skrull invader. The Skrulls stated that the term "Chitauri" as it relates to their race, is a "very offensive term". Skrulls regard the word as "politically incorrect", and that the Chitauri were just a gang of criminals. Earth-32000 In the near future, Xavier left Earth and helped the Skrulls find their place in the cosmos. They've become his adoptive race, are no longer hostile toward Earth and are now allies of the X-Men. They come to the aid of the X-Men on the Moon when Earth was threatened by Apocalypse, the Horsemen of Apocalypse and his Shi'ar forces. Earth-32098 In the near future, the Skrulls are allies of the X-Men. Professor Charles Xavier establishes an intergalactic alliance of mutants (Universal X-Alliance) with the X-Men and the Skrull Cadre K forming its core and having its headquarters at Planet X. Earth-33900 When an ancient spacecraft is found deep in the Louisiana Bayou, the Avengers and Fantastic Four were brought in to investigate. Taking the ship back to Avengers Tower the two groups open it to discover a Kree scouting party who had been sent to Earth centuries ago to await battle with the Skrulls. Earth-90110 Fearing the increasing prosperity and influence of an utopian Earth led by Vision where humans and mutants peacefully coexist, and which had established alliances with several interstellar civilizations (e.g. Shi'ar and Rigellians), the Kree and Skrulls formed a pact to destroy the Earth via the use of a comet. The Cosmic Avengers foiled the plot, leading to a peoples' revolution by the Skrulls and Kree against their regimes. Earth-90111 As the fascistic Terran empire of the Vision Vision expands across the stars, the Skrulls and Kree form an alliance with them to conquer the Shi'ar, Kree, Badoon, & Aakon. The alliance conquers the aforementioned except the Badoon whom have joined the Skrulls and Kree against the Terrans. Only to discover that Vision had already double-crossed them, resulting in the conquest of all three by the Terran empire. Earth-91126 An undead horde of Skrulls led by Black Panther of an alternate reality clashed with the zombified Avengers and were annihilated. Earth-91955 Despite Thanos being nearly omnipotent (due to the Infinity Gauntlet), the Skrulls were able to resist him for two hours (unlike the Kree who lasted only seconds). Like the rest of the universe, they too were in the end conquered by Thanos. Earth-93165 The Skrulls along with the other interstellar powers in the Local Group of galaxies were conquered by the Kree via use of their Omni-Wave Projector which had been used to destroy Earth. The surviving Avengers who had been in space at that time and a coalition of rebel aliens (e.g. Super-Skrull) overthrew the fascistic genocidal Kree empire. Earth-96943 In 2399 A.D. the Skrulls were among those races who still remembered being wrecked up by "those annoying earthlings" centuries earlier and so were smart enough to act polite. Earth-534834 The Skrulls are a race in Earth-534834. Earth-4290001 The Skrulls formed a coalition with the Kree to invade Earth and there defeated its champions Archetypes of J.U.S.T.I.C.E., but this led to the formation of a group of outcasts anti-heroes, the Great Society that managed to defeat the coalition. Earth-30847 After the Super Skrull killed Galactus, he presented his accomplishment to the representatives of the other alien races and interstellar powers (including the Shi'ar). He convinced them of the might of the Skrulls and informed them that they would protect the universe. The races were persuaded them to join the Skrull Empire to create a brighter future. References